


Random Ideas for sanvers Stories

by shipsnthenight



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Depression, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsnthenight/pseuds/shipsnthenight
Summary: I have ideas for like a thousand sanvers fics that I know for a fact I’ll never write, so, for now, I’ll write 3 of them down here, if anyone wants to take a crack at it, or if you want to read it just to take a peek at what's going on in my head 24/7 for the next 5 minutes, you are more than welcome to do so.I’m not including the supercorp/agentcorp/whatevercorp side of the stories but they can certainly include any of the ships you like.





	Random Ideas for sanvers Stories

**Author's Note:**

> I have ideas for like a thousand sanvers fics that I know for a fact I’ll never write, so, for now, I’ll write 3 of them down here, if anyone wants to take a crack at it, or if you want to read it just to take a peek at what's going on in my head 24/7 for the next 5 minutes, you are more than welcome to do so.
> 
> I’m not including the supercorp/agentcorp/whatevercorp side of the stories but they can certainly include any of the ships you like.

**High school/college AU (this has been thought out while listening to Long Live Rock and Roll by Daughtry and Soldier by Gavin DeGraw on repeat at 3 am so it’s pretty special)**

Maggie’s aunt lives in Midvale, so Maggie has been living there since she was 14. She and Alex have been together since they were 16. Now it’s the end of senior year, Alex and Maggie are in Alex’s room.  
Alex is stuck writing the valedictorian speech while staring at her letter of admission to Stanford, while Maggie, who is going to be joining the miliary in 3 months, is messing around with her guitar waiting for her girl to be finished before they join the others (superfriends) on the beach where the fire is already going and the party to celebrate the end of senior year and Alex’s last amazing victory in a regional surfing competition is about to start.  
Alex is frustrated and crumples up her speech notes for the fifth time, Maggie then puts away the guitar and joins Alex on the bed. The girl is worried that they won’t be able to make it work long distance and is also scared to death by what could happen to Maggie, but there’s no way they’re splitting up, so they’ll have to find a way.

So basically the rest of the story is going to be the 3 months of summer together, and the next however long years of Alex in college and Maggie in the military. Y’know the usual, emails, late night calls, Maggie showing up to surprise Alex whenever she can, Alex traveling 6 hours the day before one of her most important finals just so she can get to spend 2 hours of leave with Maggie, MAGGIE WRITING A SONG ON A BATTERED UP GUITAR FOR ALEX WHILE DEPLOYED IN THE MIDDLE OF SYRIA WHY AM I EVEN STILL WRITING OH MY GOD MY TEARS.

Sara, Lena and Sam are going to be Alex’s roommates in college. Vasquez and McConnel are Maggie’s best buddies. LEAVE ME ALONE.

 

* * *

 

**Zombie apocalypse setting (this will make much more sense if you’ve played The Last Of Us)**

Alex is 26, Maggie is 27, Kara is 16 with no powers.  
Winn is 18 and a genius, James is 27 and trained in combat, Jonn is the J’onn of the show, Alex’s father figure and mentor, just not a martian.  
Also, Lena is there but she’s not part of the group yet, honestly, you can do whatever you want with her character.

The world has gone to shit 5 years ago. Since then Alex, Kara, J’onn, James, and Winn are on the road with a group of people who have found their leader in Max Lord (you’ll see why later).  
They find Maggie wandering alone during one of their scout missions, she is going in the same direction as the group and joins them, but Alex doesn’t trust her, she knows better than to let a stranger into her family in a world like this.

Weeks pass, Maggie is a shameless flirt, she does seem trustworthy after all and the two start spending a lot of time together.  
One night Maggie takes Alex aside and reveals to her that she has been bitten by a zombie over a year and a half ago and hasn’t turned (Ellie much!?).  
At first, Alex is scared and angry at her, because Maggie had been hanging out around Kara more and more lately, but Maggie manages to calm her down and explains that she is looking for a group of people (Fireflies much!?) that claim they can find a cure for the disease.

Alex, having been top of her class in biology at Stanford before the disease broke out, offers to take a look at some of her blood samples before finding the fireflies.  
The only problem is that they need a working lab (and they can only find one in one of your American super fancy campuses that I have no idea which one I’m sorry you’ll have to figure that one out) possibly with an independent power generator.  
All of the superfriends decide to help and Alex goes to Max to tell him her family (plus Maggie) is leaving the group.

Max being the controlling DICKtator that he is, is pretty angry and asks some questions, he doesn’t want to lose one of the few doctors he has on camp and his tech guy, but in the end lets them go… not before ordering one of his lieutenants (Rick) to follow them and report to him.

During the trip to the lab, Alex and Maggie get even closer, and closer, and closer and yes they and up in bed at some point.  
They get to the lab, find a way to power it, at least the equipment they need, and Alex starts her science stuff. After a while, she realizes that finding a cure would only be possible by literally draining Maggie of all her vital organs/blood/bone marrow in her body. She doesn’t accept this and begs Maggie to reconsider and not go to the fireflies after all.

They have almost decided to run away somewhere no one will ever find them when the lab is raided by Max’s men. The group tries to fight back but they are too many and heavily armed, Alex blacks out during the fight and wakes up in a cell, where Max and Rick inform her that Maggie is currently being taken to a Fireflies settlement nearby and they are going to find a cure, no matter what. (dun dun DUUUN)… if you’ve played The Last Of Us you should know what happens next… but I’ll leave it open to your imagination.

 

* * *

 

 

**Post-break up (trigger warning for depression and alcohol abuse)**

Maggie is gone, Ruby is gone, Kara is on Argo and she may never come back, Winn has gone to the future to save the world and J’onn has left her alone to manage the DEO.  
Vasquez is there as her second, but any attempt of the woman to kinda befriend Alex is futile.  
The director shows up in the morning to work, doesn’t look at or talk to anyone except to give orders, and leaves when her presence is no longer required.  
Just by looking at her you’d never guess something is wrong, she’s just taking her new job more seriously.

But behind closed doors, Alex gradually loses herself, spends her nights in her apartment drinking herself unconscious or wandering around National City looking for a place to drink or for any woman willing to get fucked and disappear the next morning.  
She sees J’onn from time to time but their meetings are fewer and fewer, and now he tells her he wants to go to Mars for a while!? Help M’gann with the cause!? Great. Another one leaving.

Eliza doesn’t hear from her, except for a few calls here and there, that never last more than 5 minutes.  
Alex has no one. And why!? Because she gave her life up for the idea of wanting to be a mom. How can she be a mom!? How can she take care of someone else if she can’t even keep herself alive!?

There are many possibilities for how this goes on, there’s Vasquez and Lucy (they’re together) that could somehow step in, Lena is in there somewhere… all I know is that Maggie will come back at some point and will be the one to help Alex in her recovery out of this vortex of depression, and yes, THEY WILL talk about their breakup, you get to decide who rethinks her decision in terms of babies, but they do sort it out in the end because HONESTLY THIS IS SO FUCKING STUPID.


End file.
